Printed wiring boards (PWBs), also referred to as printed circuit boards (PCBs), are ubiquitous in a variety of electronics applications, such as consumer electronics, industry electronics, military electronics, automotive electronics and medical electronics. Generally, printed wiring boards function to provide mechanical support and electrical connections for mounted electronic components. A typical printed wiring board can be considered as a layered structure including conductive portions that can enable electrical interconnections and nonconductive portions, e.g. dielectric ‘pre-pregs.’ For example, the conductive portions can be implemented with patterned layers of electrically conductive material. The electrically conductive layers are usually made of copper foils and patterned to provide electrical paths for connecting the electronic devices mounted on the board. The dielectric layers typically separate the electrically conductive layers and thereby help form the desired circuit patterns. The dielectric layers also typically contribute greatly to the board's thickness and rigidity. In many instances, a printed wiring board is multi-layered and includes a constraining core that generally functions to mechanically support the other layers of the printed wiring board and otherwise provide structural rigidity. The constraining core can also play a significant role in distributing and managing heat loads generated by mounted electronic components. In many instances, printed wiring boards include vias, which establish electrical connections between different layers of conductive materials within a printed wiring board.